Suitcase/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity II In "Breaking the Ice," Suitcase asks Microphone to turn down her speech level when she enthusiastically asks what the challenge will be. While on the iceberg, she slides over to Baseball and Nickel and asks to join their alliance. While Nickel tries to find something wrong with her, Baseball finds her to be a perfect candidate, since she doesn't have arms, much to Nickel's dismay. After being blown off the iceberg by Microphone, she places 5th in the challenge and is put on The Grand Slams. During the dodge-ball challenge, she tries to avenge her alliance once they're taken out by kicking a ball at Test Tube, only to have her catch it, much to Suitcase's disappointment. However, when Microphone manages to take out the remaining Bright Lights, The Grand Slams win, saving her from the voting. In Marsh on Mars, Suitcase was first seen when she said the challenge would be easy, showing off her tools, once Paintbrush calls her selfish, forcing her to let Paintbrush take the tools. She volunteered to save Marshmallow and stood up for Balloon, allowing the two to go to Mars and get Marshmallow, Suitcase is extremely happy when she finds out Marshmallow is not dead, she, along with Balloon and Microphone return with Marshmallow, making her team safe from elimination. In Tri Your Best, Suitcase decides to volunteer Balloon for the challenge, but Balloon says he is too slow. Later, she is seen trying to get Soap in the pool. She is also seen panicking over Box sinking. Finally, she is seen asking Test Tube about her laboratory. Her team lost, and was up for elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Suitcase is shown laughing at Knife's picture. She is also shown to be safe from elimination, with 48 votes. Later, Soap tells Suitcase to go get cooking flour for their pizza, but Suitcase gets flowers instead. Balloon comes up and tells Suitcase that Soap wants cooking flour, not flowers. Window from Object Universe also comments that suitcases ruin everything. Her team is then put up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, At the elimination, Suitcase was safe and after the elimination, she is seen saying "I'll miss you Box!" due to Box being eliminated with 1,442 votes. Later when the teams were deciding who should be their goalies, Microphone asked Suitcase if she could be on the field but Suitcase stuck with what her alliance said, which was a no. Then during the challenge, she is seen cheering with her team after Cheesy shot a goal. Towards the end of the challenge, she was telling Cheesy that they were still doing the challenge, due to Cheesy running over to the bleachers where Knife was. At the end of the challenge, she welcomes Dough to their team right before Yin-Yang ate him, then asks Yin-Yang why he did that. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Suitcase admits she's not going to like the spooky mansion challenge. Nickel heckles her, teasing her if she's scared or not. Suitcase stutters to say she isn't scared. When the rest of the Grand Slams abandon Nickel, Baseball, Suitcase, and Balloon, she is enthusiastic about going in together. When Nickel wants to tell ghost stories in the mansion, Suitcase gets intimidated and runs away with Balloon when he starts the story. Knife spots Suitcase and Balloon, and tells them they look like they saw a ghost. Knife then abandons them, reminding her of Balloon's trust worthiness last season. Suitcase condemns Balloon for his actions in Season 1, and Balloon tries to apologize by explaining he acted mean since he thought it was a winning strategy. Suitcase believes him and swears to always be by his side. When Bow's ghost pops Balloon, Suitcase loses the challenge by running out the window. However, her team wins, making her safe. In Everything's A-OJ, she was seen in the audience during MePhone4's court session. After hearing Box's testimony, she, along with Baseball, Microphone, Judge Gavel, Balloon, Milk, and Lightbulb cried. Longer after the case dismissed OJ became host and eliminated Suitcase (much to her dismay). After MePhone 4 came back he made Suitcase come back making Baseball felt a sense of relief. In Theft and Battery, Suitcase was safe with 234 votes, and she was forced to steal the battery by Nickel. At the end she was guilty and admits her mistake kicking it to Paintbrush making them win. In Rain On Your Charade, Suitcase was seen sad and upset, Baseball later came to comfort her and later she came and sat with Balloon later comforting him after his misfortune. In elimination, Suitcase was safe with 706 votes, after the elimination, Suitcase remain idling in the background afterwards In Mazed and Confused, she is seen trying to help her alliance get along with Balloon, to no success. In Kick the Bucket, Nickel tells her to get the bucket out of the water after Balloon drops it. Later, she reveals to have voted for Nickel, getting him eliminated due to the double elimination, thus, breaking up the alliance and Suitcase and Nickel becoming enemies. In Alternate Reality Show, Suitcase paints a painting of her hallucination. MePhone gives her a 6/10. Because the rest of the paintings were burned, she gets immunity for this episode. In elimination, she votes Microphone. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity II